thomasandtugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hiro for all Seasons
It was Winter on Sodor, Christmas was coming and the engines were very excited. One day, Thomas was helping Salty shunt at Brendam Docks. Suddenly, the two heard a ship's horn. "Well Shiver Me Timbers," cried Salty. "Look who's here!" "Hello my friends!" called Hiro. "What are you doing here?" asked Thomas, Salty and Cranky, all together. Sir Topham Hatt arrived and explained. "This Christmas is the busiest it's ever been here on Sodor, so I asked Hiro's controller if we could loan him for the Winter." Thomas was pleased. "Ready to have fun Hiro?" he asked. "I would Thomas, but I need a rest." "Why not go to the SteamWorks?" said Sir Topham. "Victor is sure to let you stay there durring your visit." So, Hiro puffed off to the SteamWorks. Victor and Kevin were happy to see him. "Welcome Hiro, my Friend. What can we do for you?" "Sir Topham Hatt wants to know if there is room for me to sleep?" "There sure is, my friend" Victor replied. "There's an empty siding we can leave open just for you by the coal hopper." Hiro was happy... until night fell. It was very cold and snow was starting to fall. Hiro wished his fireman was there to stoke up a fire to keep him warm but he and the driver were staying in a nearby hotel. "Brrrrr, It's very cold. At least it's almost Christmas." Next morning, Hiro puffed off to Tidmouth Sheds. The Steam Team was pleased to see him. "Ready to go have fun, Thomas?" he asked. "Sorry Hiro, I have branch line duties." "I can have fun with you Hiro, I don't have that many jobs to do." said Percy. So Hiro helped Percy with some of his jobs. They took animal feed to Farmer McColl, helped clear snow drifts, and even shared the mail train. At Ffarquhar, Hiro was taking on water when the StationMaster came up. "Hiro, I just got a call from Sir Topham Hatt. He wants you to puff to Barrow and collect the Christmas Tree for Knapford Station." Hiro was very pleased. As Hiro puffed''' off, it started to snow again. "Oh My, I hope I don't need my snow plow" Hiro thought. But It snowed pretty hard and by the time Hiro reached Crovan's Gate, the tracks where piled high. "Must get though. Must get though" he repeated to himself. Hiro reached Barrow safely but the Diesel who brought the tree was worried. "I don't think you should go out in this weather." he said. "But we need this tree for the big party tomorrow" explained Hiro. Snow blew all around Hiro as he puffed his way home. Then there was trouble! On Gordon's hill, the tracks were very icy. Hiro slipped on them and ran of the rails and into a snowbank. His Driver and Fireman jumped clear and went to find help. Edward was at Wellsworth when he saw Hiro's crew rushing towards him. "Hiro's had an accident!" Edward quickly went the Rescue Center, grabbed Rocky and some Workmen and went to the rescue! After Hiro was saved, Edward took him to the SteamWorks. Victor inspected him. "Well Hiro, Nothing's broken. So you can go and enjoy the party tomorrow." Hiro was happy and the very next day, all the engines were at Knapford for the party. The Mayor flipped a switch and all the Lights came on. "My wish came true!" Hiro said to Thomas, looking up at The Star of Knapford. "I'm spending Christmas with my friends!" And he let out a long blast of his whistle! "Merry Christmas Everyone!" '''Charaters *Thomas *Percy *Hiro *Salty *Cranky *The Works Diesel *Victor *Sir Topham Hatt *Kevin (Dose Not Speak) *Gordon (Cameo) *Henry (Cameo) '' *James ''(Cameo) *Edward (Cameo) *Emily (Cameo) *Bertie'' (Cameo)''